The past
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: A look at the past of Raven and Nevar. Nevar is trying to regain power over Raven's island, now he needs help fighting this foe. Rights belong to BBC
1. Chapter 1

The Island Alaunus' waters sparkled with the morning sun coming up over the snow covered mountains, Princess Erina stood on her balcony in the castle looking up at the hazy sky, it was darker than it had been yesterday and she frowned, something wasn't right. She thought back to when her friend Raven had battled with Nevar, he had pushed her back behind a rock where she transformed into a jay to watch, Raven and Nevar had fought for hours when suddenly Raven sent a sharp spark right at Nevar's face, he shot backwards in a heap and disappeared, hiding from failure. Erina had transformed back and came to stand beside Raven taking his hand in hers. That had been five months ago and ever since, Nevar had started to spread darkness across the Island, she turned her back away from the balcony and headed inside when she suddenly heard a light flutter of wings arrive behind her, she turned and Raven stood in place of the black bird.

"Raven, I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I, I thought you had left this castle to a safer location?"

"I would never leave Alaunus, not whilst Nevar is in power" Erina smiled as Raven rested his forehead against hers.

"It would be safer if you did leave, Nevar will return, he's re-gathering his power and strength again. The lands are getting darker."

Erina lifted her head from Raven's "what are you going to do? Not more fighting I hope?"

Raven shook his head "not yet, I need an army, an army who will fight alongside me."

"An army? But who will fight with you?"

"Young warriors, they have been trained in the best way and by myself. Called from the greatest elements granted to them" he smiled "previous champions."

"But where do they come from?"

"I know of an island where the young spirits are, I shall call them tomorrow."

"And you know they will answer the call?" Erina raised an eyebrow.

"They will not fail me. Now I must return to my home to prepare for tomorrow. Farewell Erina" Raven kissed her quickly then transformed back into his bird form.

Erina watched him fly over the hills to where his tree stood then retired for the night resting her staff against the wall.

In the morning the sun rose up over the mountains and Raven flew to the top of High Hill, he transformed and took out a small horn, a clear note rang out over the sea and to the other lands, the sound carried to six young adults between the ages of sixteen and 20, they looked up to the sound and jumped up grabbing belongings they would need for the journey.

"What must he want?" a tall girl asked.

"There must be a threat to his island. Come on, we need to get there quickly."

These warriors had all become champions in the past earning shift magic, matching their symbols given to them when they competed, they changed into their bird forms. A dark haired boy turned into a phoenix whilst another turned into an eagle, the three girls turned into a magpie, a kestrel and an owl, the youngest boy of the group turned into a magpie and took off towards the sound of the horn. Later that afternoon they reached the bank and changed back to their human forms, all except the eagle who was watching for Raven. At the old fortress Raven waited patiently, the warriors arrived and he flew down changing into his human form.

"Young ones, Nevar has returned to my land and is spreading evil again."

"But I thought we had defeated him?"

"So did I Eleca, but according to my close friend Erina, he has fashioned himself a staff of power."

"That's impossible Raven, Nevar has never had that power" Kieta frowned.

"He stole bark from the enchanted oak, consequently giving him a half form of life, but enough life to remain in a human form."

"Are there demons?" Racma asked.

"Yes young one, they roam the forests as if they own them, the woods have once again become dangerous. Come we must got to my tree" Raven led them away from the fortress and into the gloom of the dark forest.

The walk was long but Raven told them everything that he had witnessed from Nevar's control, the warriors shrunk a little with fear as the description un-nerved them, they reached the tree and raven flew up followed by the others, once there they found that their staffs had been transformed too, matching the colours of their symbols.

"Why have you called us now and not earlier?" Maxhe asked sitting down with Eleca and Lintu.

"Because I need you now, I cannot fight Nevar alone" Raven looked up from where he was sitting.

"Fight? I didn't think any of our training was to lead us to fighting" Racma raised her eyebrows.

"I never wanted it to be a fight but the situation has gone too out of control."

"Do you know where Nevar is?" Kieta asked leaning against the wall.

Raven turned to Kieta "I do not, but if we can get to his demons, we will reach Nevar."

"You mean, if we destroy his demons?" Eleca looked for confirmation from the raven.

"I'm afraid so, but that's nothing, you've destroyed them before to become my champions" Raven smiled.

"So, when do we get started?" Malma asked.

Raven stood up and turned away from them to get something, he returned holding a large rolled up piece of parchment under his arm, he unravelled it across the table and the warriors gathered around him.

"My guess is that Nevar is, here" he pointed to an area past a monument called The Last Stand "you all know what happened there."

The warriors nodded thinking about previous tournaments where their friends had fallen and been taken by Nevar, Raven continued.

"I'm afraid we will have to face the same perils, Nevar's demons will be in every passable area to that fortress, although=ugh this time I will be able to help you."

"Well, let's get going" Kieta pushed himself up from the table.

"Wait Kieta, you are indeed brave but it is not wise to travel in the dark, you may have the power to transform into birds however, with the danger around, it is not advisable to fly at night" Raven rested his hand on Racma's shoulder.

"But we birds could fly overhead to see the possible dangers?" Eleca suggested.

"No, I don't want to lose any of you, Nevar could shoot you down" Raven turned sharply to Eleca who paled slightly "Nevar knows the powers each one of you has possessed from winning, and now that you are much stronger."

"Damn right" Maxhe snorted.

"Do not amuse yourself about Nevar Maxhe, you are strong but still young."

Lintu laughed lightly with Kieta, Maxhe turned his nose up at them and went back to his chair. Raven closed the map and turned back to the warriors "now, we must rest, for our journey starts tomorrow morning, I will keep the fire burning in the night for you."

The girls stood up and moved into the next room where a fire was glowing peacefully, they lay down on the floor and gazed at the fire, the boys joined soon after and lay down gazing up at the leafy canopy. Eleca snuggled under the fur sheets, she was just closing her eyes when she heard soft guitar chords behind her, she rolled over to face the music, Raven was sitting in his chair in front of the fire playing gently.

"Raven? Do you think we can defeat Nevar?" she asked looking up at the young man.

"I can only hope young one, my heart tells me we can but Nevar is dangerous, even these lands could turn on us" Raven sighed "do not let this thought trouble you now, you need the sleep. This is why I am playing, to distract the mind from the quest ahead."

Eleca looked at the raven's head on the staff already knowing her thoughts had collected there, she turned her head back to the guitar and smiled "it does help."

Raven stroked her head then sat back "go to sleep warrior, you need all your energy for tomorrow."

Eleca lay back down her eyes not leaving the figure on the chair, but as hard as she tried to stay awake during the lullaby, there was something in the music that forced her eyes to close and she fell into a deep sleep the tune buzzing in her mind.


	2. Labyrinth and demons

The next morning Raven woke them up early to prepare to leave, they had some breakfast then decided to get going on the long journey, Eleca noticed Raven looked sad to be leaving but didn't say anything about it.

"Warriors, I have good news, none of you will be eliminated, however, the demons will still not show mercy to you."

"So, the challengers will be easier?" Racma asked.

"I'm afraid not dear one, but I will be with you to take on the challenges myself" raven smiled.

"We should get going" Keita crouched down to transform.

"Raven nodded and they all changed into their animal bounds starting the journey to the first challenge.

They landed gently and observed the situation in front of them, two demons stood silently in front of a porthole leading to the next challenge.

"Can they see us?" Eleca whispered.

"Not well, but they can sense us. These challenges will not be based on those you encountered in your training, these will test your knowledge and skills in fighting" Raven answered.

"So what's the object of this one? It looks like a maze" Maxhe scanned the arena.

Raven walked forwards and raised his staff above his head, a spark struck the raven's head and he brought it down "as I suspected, our only way through this maze is to walk it, none of us can fly over it."

"So that's what will happen to one of us if we flew?" Eleca asked "we'd be, burned?"

"Not exactly, but you'd be very badly injured, follow me and stay close."

Raven went ahead followed by the small group of warriors, soon they entered the maze and the way in shut behind them, Racma shivered and moved closer to her brother Malma who squeezed her hand gently. They reached the first corner and Raven stopped pressing himself against the hedge.

"You never step out without checking" he whispered "keep your staff close, come."

Raven glanced around the corner where a demon was patrolling, Raven narrowed his eyes.

"When I say go, fire your staffs at the demon."

"There's a demon?!" Racma gasped.

Raven nodded "ready?" the bit their lips but nodded back "go."

They jumped out and stunned the demon who turned to dust, Eleca sighed.

"It doesn't feel right to kill."

Raven turned to her "sometimes we have no choice, come warriors, we still have to find our way out of this maze."

The group continued the walk meeting more demons, then they reached a spider web which they climbed through with each other's help, Eleca climbed down and Raven took her hand as she jumped, their eyes met for a second and she smiled awkwardly, then they carried onto the end of the maze to face the final demons. These had glowing eyes which shone out under their hoods, Lintu glared at them.

"How come we're not disappearing?"

"They wouldn't dare with us holding the staffs."

"Shouldn't we attack them?" Keita asked edging slightly forwards.

"Not yet, I want to know their purpose" Raven pushed him back gently "keep me covered warriors."

Raven went forward and the warriors pointed the staffs towards the demons, the cloaked figures didn't flinch or react as Raven walked towards them.

"Where is Nevar?" Raven asked darkly.

The demons didn't reply but unseen they smirked.

"You will answer me, the Raven master of this island has demanded that you answer the question."

"You have no authority on this island, you are not Nevar" one of the demons spoke, his voice like grit.

"Tell me where does he hide?"

"He shall find you, you will not locate him" the demon said again, then turned towards the other demon who raised his arms, from behind Raven Kieta shot a laser from his staff which hit the demon turning him to dust.

"Now, where is Nevar?"

The remaining demon laughed evilly and vanished much to Raven's anger, he stabbed the ground with the staff and sighed.

"Come warriors, through the porthole, quickly" he ordered the first five jumped through followed last by Eleca who stopped before the porthole.

"Are you alright Raven?" she asked softly.

"Yes Eleca, just frustrated, now go through the porthole, I'm right behind."

Eleca looked down then rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek "we will meet Nevar and we will defeat him."

Raven smiled and kissed her forgetting about Erina "thank you young one."

The two went through the porthole and joined the others who were sat gathered around an old oak tree.

"Where do we go next Raven?" Maxhe asked.

Raven took out the map from his bag "it looks like it's time to test our knowledge" he pointed at a glade called 'Dunan'."

"Riddle Bridge? I remember doing that challenge, I failed it twice" Lintu laughed.

"You still became a champion" Eleca smiled.

"That's true, but that could've been luck" she shrugged.

"How long is the journey?" Kieta asked.

"By flight, not long and it's safe to fly here, there'll be no demons in the 'Vale of Dunan'."

The group transformed into birds and took off following the raven up ahead, the kestrel flew close behind him their wings touching slightly as they flew, and as the sun grew hazy they landed at the vale.

"There's the book" Malma pointed.

"Right, Kieta I believe you are the strongest on the stones, Malma you will assist, do not fail warriors."

"Alright, come on Malma" Kieta smiled and the two boys went over to the bridge.

Malma opened the book and the spirit came to life.

"A part of your nose, great chasms I span, high above rivers and valleys I am."

Behind them Lintu smiled trying to urge them into getting the answer right, then she looked towards Raven.

"Think warriors, the bones of the nose."

"Tip, nostril…" Malma thought out loud.

"Bridge! Think about it, above rivers?" Kieta suggested.

"Try it, we haven't got much time, the sun has almost gone" Raven urged.

Kieta stepped on the B and nothing happened, then with a smile he jumped across the remaining letters until he reached the final E, the other warriors cheered and carefully trod on the correct letters to join the winners, Raven followed last.

"Congratulations Kieta, Malma. The answer was indeed bridge, now we must away from him, the Vale of Dunan is no place to camp for the night" Raven led them away from the glen and into a peaceful canopy under the pine trees.

"We shall be safe here."

"It's beautiful under here" Lintu looked up at the glade of trees.

"This will be our campsite tonight" Raven smiled.

"Does anyone mind if we transform?" Kieta asked indicating to himself and two others.

"Be careful, keep to the low branches."

"Yes Raven" Kieta smiled and he transformed into the eagle along with the phoenix and magpie.

Lintu yawned and transformed into her owl form and flew up into the tree to roost and Racma curled up to sleep under her cloak.

Raven looked up at the roosting birds and tucked the around Racma, just as he was about to transform himself he noticed a figure sitting on the log, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Eleca, is something bothering you?"

She turned to face Raven "oh, I don't know, I was just thinking about today, and how we got past the demons."

"Yes?

"How did I become a champion? I almost couldn't kill those demons."

"You have every right to be champion Eleca, not everyone can be perfect in these tests, do not down yourself" Raven smiled as she leant against his shoulder.

"I wish you had the guitar" she sighed.

Raven smiled and touched the ground, there was a purple spark and from the tree bark grew a guitar "being magic sometimes has its advantages."

Eleca's eyes lit up slightly "that's beautiful, it's made of real bark."

Raven picked the guitar up and wrapped his cloak around Eleca pulling her to his side, then he began to play for her. Eleca smiled as the music moved around the glade and she looked at raven, he looked back at her, they moved closer together and kissed again, unaware of the watchful eye of Lintu who glared maliciously at the couple below. Eleca broke the kiss and ran a hand through her hair as raven smiled.

"I should get some sleep" she smiled with a giggle.

"Shall we find a branch?"

"I'm comfortable here personally but it's up to you."

"Then I shall not leave your side."

Eleca walked over to the fire and Raven followed, she lay down and he wrapped his clock around themselves lying the guitar down in front of him, he plucked the strings gently as Eleca closed her eyes to sleep, then he joined her. Above Lintu wasn't the only one angry, a small jay took off with a sad cry, Raven looked up suddenly but seeing nothing, tucked the cloak more around himself and new companion.


	3. Captured

By the morning both girls knew about Eleca and Raven and now were both jealous.

Eleca opened her eyes blinking in the sunlight, she yawned and ran a hand through her hair pausing as she felt a soft material on her shoulder, she turned her head to the person next to her and smiled, now she remembered, Raven had stayed with her all night.

"Raven, we should get going" she shook him gently.

"Is it morning warrior?" he answered with a sigh.

"I believe so" Eleca sat up and saw the other two girls standing by the tree, she stood up and went to join them.

"Had a good sleep then?" Lintu frowned.

"I'm sorry, what is the problem?" Eleca asked.

"We've been led on one challenge, and you've already chosen the main ring" Racma scolded.

Eleca's eyes flashed in anger "how dare you Racma, I was there for him at a time he needed me most."

Lintu sighed "fine, fine. It just would've been nice if you had told us first."

"I'm sorry, it's just happened Lintu, he loves me, and I love him. That's the way it's going to be" Eleca shook her head and, transforming into her kestrel form, flew off.

Raven looked up and then glared at the two girls, the three boys joined the group with their belongings.

"Where had Eleca gone?" Kieta asked as the hawk disappeared into the dawn.

"What did you say to her?" Raven turned to Lintu.

Lintu looked up under her lashes "we drove her away, over love."

"Love?"

"We know about you and Eleca, we got jealous and she got upset. We understand the relationship but she's gone" Lintu said with a small croak in her voice.

Meanwhile Erina, who had also seen the couple, was walking through the forest oblivious that Eleca was flying above her over the trees, a tear falling into her feathers, suddenly a net was thrown over her from below and she plummeted down. Erina heard the cry and carefully made her way through the trees, the sight she saw made her shiver, Nevar and a group of demons were gathered around the net.

"This one is Raven's, he'll come for her, no doubt" Nevar smiled to himself under the mask, Erina gasped slightly as Nevar continued "when he does come, we will be ready for him and his, champions."

"Where should we keep her master?"

"My fortress, one of the dungeons would be best, and bar the window, she can transform, I will meet you there."

Erina shook her head "I must tell Raven, Eleca is in great peril" she transformed and went in search of warriors, they weren't hard to find.

Raven had decided to continue the journey to find Eleca, but the arrival of Erina just at that point had got him worried.

"Erina what's wrong?"

"Raven, it's Eleca. I've seen her but she's been captured by Nevar."

Raven's eyes widened in shock "Nevar, how?"

"They got her with a net, they've taken her to the dungeons."

"We have to get her."

"You can't get into that castle Raven, that's what he wants."

"I can't leave her in there, it would kill me if anything happened to her."

Erina sighed wishing Raven would talk about her like that "I'll help you find her."

"What's the plan then?" Lintu asked.

"Defeat the demons, then we can get to him" Raven answered "we'll fly but keep in the trees."

The three boys transformed and sat up in the branches waiting for the others, Erina still looked sad.

"Is something wrong Erina?"

"Why would you do it Raven? Forget about me for her?"

"It just happened Erina, I'm sorry" Raven apologised as Erina frowned.

"I will help you find Eleca and defeat Nevar but after this, you will never see me again" Erina narrowed her eyes slightly and took off after the others, Raven followed shortly after.

Across the Island Eleca was put into one of the dungeons, it was cold and dark with only the light from the barred window.

"So, Raven will come for you and I will be ready for him. Till then, you are to remain here" Nevar laughed and slammed the door shut.

Eleca drew her knees up to her chest and cried silently to herself "oh Raven, I'm sorry I went."

As Raven flew he heard Eleca in his head "I forgive you, don't worry. I am coming for you."

"What about Nevar?"

"We will deal with him, don't cry Eleca, remember who you are" Raven blinked back tears.

"I'll be waiting my love" Eleca tucked her head under her arms and let her tears fall.


	4. Demon Sqaure

The group flew down to a small grass stretch dotted with squares in two straight lines, two demons stood silently opposite a golden tree from which hung a key.

"Raven, that key, what's the purpose of it?" Racma asked.

Raven frowned "it must be significant to the next challenge, otherwise it wouldn't be here."

"This is demon square isn't it?" Malma looked at the squares in front of them.

Kieta nodded "I only hope none of us get eliminated here."

"Just go with your first thought on true or false" Raven smiled.

The challenge began and the tree asked the first question which they all answered correctly, as they moved up the path, the demons followed them. On question five, four of the group answered incorrectly.

"The demons are still far behind you, we'll get the key" Raven said confidently.

"Then what?" Kieta asked.

"Leave that to me."

As Raven predicted, his group got the key, then they attacked the two demons lurking behind Kieta, Lintu, Malma and Racma, the tree turned grey again and the group left the square.

"Every demon we destroy weakens Nevar."

"Are you sure of that Raven? If we destroy more demons, he will become angrier and possibly more reckless" Erina frowned.

"I just need to find him, now that he has a prisoner he won't be leaving that fortress."

"What's the next challenge?" Maxhe asked.

"Torture chamber" Raven paused "that's for only two warriors."

"Couldn't you perform the task raven?" Malma asked.

"I would but it's still breaking the rules slightly."

Kieta sighed "I volunteer to go in."

"As do I" Lintu smiled "I'd rather sacrifice myself here than anywhere else, Eleca is gone thanks to me, I owe her this."

Raven smiled warmly "alright brave ones, don't let those fowl creatures get you, this time I can't release you from their prison, any warrior now is sent straight to Nevar."

Kieta and Lintu nodded "we understand."

"Enter when ready" Raven stepped back from the door.

They unlocked the door and went in, it slammed behind them and the key transported to the other side of the cage.

"Alright, get the poles now, the demon's doors are already starting to move" Lintu instructed.

"Ok, be careful, the key is there in that bowl, do you see it?"

"Yes. Right help me in manoeuvring it."

"Wait, I'll get the claw pole" Kieta turned and grabbed it "here, I'll try to hook it, remember do not drop the key."

"I'm fine Kieta, I never let my partner down when I was competing for ultimate champion."

Kieta smiled "I do trust you, don't worry."

The cages continued to open but the concentration from Kieta and Lintu didn't break and soon enough the key was in their grasp.

"Lintu, unlock the door. I'll take care of the demons" Kieta gently pushed her.

"Be careful."

"Always am" he smiled crookedly and Lintu unlocked the door, then jumped clear as Kieta attacked the demons with his staff.

There was a long silence and Lintu bit her lip "Kieta, are you alright?"

There was no answer until the door opened again and Kieta staggered out "I'm good, the demons are destroyed, as is the key."

"Well done Kieta, the more demons we destroy, the better chance we have of defeating Nevar" Raven smiled then looked up at the clouds "we must be nearing the fortress."

"How can you tell?" Racma asked.

"The skies are getting darker, everything about Nevar's fortress is dark, his power, and his people. He would cover this island in complete shadow if it wasn't for me being here."

"How far is it, to his fortress?" Malma said looking towards the fading sun.

"We should get there by tomorrow morning. Come, we need to move into the forest before retiring for the night."

The group followed Raven into the trees, not a single pair of eyes was still as they walked fearing at any time a demon could jump out, suddenly they came across an open glade, and before Raven could do anything they were all chained to a tree, each.

"Raven, this is Forest of Chains, why did we come this way?" Maxhe said struggling against the chains around his waist.

"Don't struggle Maxhe, just find your key."

"Can't we just transform" Lintu asked.

"Impossible. Hurry warriors, we cannot linger here, the demons will find us if we don't get out of here."

Racma sighed "I always hated this challenge, I never got the key."

"Now's your chance."

In pain, the whole group desperately grabbed keys from the centre of the glade, Lintu and Raven were the first ones to free themselves followed by Maxhe and Racma.

"I've tried nearly every one, I don't think there's a key for me" Malma whined.

"There will be one Malma, look harder" Racma called to her brother.

There was a crack of a twig behind them and four demons came walking into the glade.

"Hurry Malma, Kieta, or the demons will get you, I can't bring you back!"

"Then destroy them!" Kieta called back unlocking his legs.

"You must complete the challenge first, only then can they be defeated."

"Since when?" Malma sighed as he finally freed himself from the chain.

Kieta pulled himself loose just as a demon raised an arm, Raven shot a spark from his staff and the demon turned to dust.

"Cowards!" Raven shouted to the remaining demons who had shrunk back "where is Nevar keeping Eleca?"

"Somewhere where you won't find her."

"He will not stop me from getting her."

"You will lose raven, Nevar has more power than before and an extra defence system. A new foe.

Raven grimaced "I have faced many foes, whoever this spirit is, they will not stop me from entering that fortress."

The demons simply laughed, the warriors destroyed them as Raven sunk to his knees.

"I can't bear to think how Nevar is keeping Eleca locked up."

"She's strong, she will be fine. Right now, we need rest if we are to meet Nevar tomorrow" Erina smiled and transformed leading the warriors away to a safer part of the forest. Raven took off to and flew high above the trees searching the fortress below, then he spotted someone, a fair haired man with Nevar, Raven's eyes widened in shock, Envar.

**_Author's note: Envar is an anagram of Ervan from The Dragon's Eye, I know he was destroyed, I've made a brother. Thanks for the follows :) _**


	5. The Last Stand

Raven flew back to the others still in shock by whom he had seen.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Lintu asked.

"It's Nevar, his secret weapon is Envar."

"Ervan's brother? What can we do? Nevar has an advantage" Kieta said in a nervous voice.

Lintu thought to herself for a moment then spoke "where was Envar during the battle of the Dragon's eye?"

"Ervan must have transferred his power to his brother before I destroyed him" Raven answered.

"You, destroyed someone?" Maxhe frowned slightly.

Raven turned "it was my only option, he was going to destroy my champion at the time, I had to protect her somehow."

"Well, what's the plan here?" Erina changed the subject quickly.

"My only suggestion is that we split up into three groups. Keep Nevar and the others distracted whilst we attempt to rescue Eleca."

It was soon morning and from her tiny window Eleca gazed out at the courtyard in which she was imprisoned, she too had spotted Envar with Nevar, although he had spoken to her on the previous day.

"Raven, please hurry" she begged to herself, then she heard a laugh at the door behind her.

"And then what? You really think he'll sacrifice himself and those warriors?" Envar laughed.

"He will, and you'll regret laughing Envar" she growled softly "I bet he is coming right now."

The door opened quickly and Envar strode in, a hand outstretched to close around her throat "do you really take me for such a fool, do you not think I am ready for that bird?"

Eleca shook violently and transformed into her hawk, then after biting Envar's hand she flew out, transforming back quickly and slamming the door on the young man she laughed "in answer to your question, I take you for a _very_ big fool."

Then she took to the skies in search for Raven, not knowing that the group were on the way to Nevar's fortress, Raven led the prepared warriors out of the forest in plain sight of Nevar.

"Raven" Nevar growled, and called the demons "get ready to fight!"

"Follow warriors and remember to split into the groups. I will look for Eleca" Raven narrowed his eyes at his nemesis, suddenly they heard a hawk's cry and Eleca transformed on top of one of the turrets throwing two demons to the ground "Eleca?!"

"You shan't be fighting this without me Raven" she called happily.

Nevar looked up and shot a beam of light from his staff at Eleca who raised her own staff pushing the power back.

"We have to get in there now, follow" Raven ran forward along with the others and kicked the doors open, waiting for them were a group of demons.

The fight began and Raven distracted Nevar allowing Eleca to jump down to join them in the battle, Raven embraced her then turned back to the demons.

"This can only end two ways Nevar, either you die or we die."

"And that will be your fate Raven, I will gain power of this land, and you will die."

"Kieta, Lintu and Malma, go and destroy Envar. We'll take care of the demons" Raven smiled "he's in Eleca's cell, he shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Good luck" Kieta smiled and led the two away towards the cells leaving the rest of the group to face the remaining demons.

Eventually the demons were defeated and Nevar stood alone, he turned away and came down to the courtyard where he stood facing the group, the three other warriors returned to join Raven.

"You're outnumbered Nevar, by seven."

"Am I?" suddenly Nevar turned his staff on Lintu and Malma, they turned to dust and Racma screamed "make a move and it'll be the others."

Raven blinked back tears "this ends now Nevar".

Once again there was a sharp flash as the two opposing staffs met in the middle, yellow clashed with the blue, Raven's eyes flashed angrily as Nevar moved towards him.

"Fight back Raven, you're stronger than him!" Eleca called.

"Give up bird, your power cannot defeat the curse of the enchanted tree" Nevar hissed.

"I have enough power to defeat you now and for all" Raven snarled and looked up the sky where the clouds began to twist around each other.

"Stand back, we're going to have a storm" Kieta pulled the girls back with himself and Maxhe.

"This reminds me of the last time. I can't stay" Erina shook.

"You must, if any of us fly off, Nevar will destroy you, plus it would break Raven's concentration" Eleca grabbed her arm.

"If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be happening" Erina muttered.

Eleca snarled but Kieta held her back "not now Eleca" they turned their attention back on the leaders now standing under a black sky, however Raven had suddenly pushed the power back onto Nevar.

"It's over Nevar, good will always conquer the evil."

Nevar struggled "I will return."

"Not. This. Time!" and with a final push from his staff Nevar burst into dust, the fight was over, Raven sighed and lowered the staff.

"Is he really gone?" Racma asked.

"It is done, we will never be troubled by that foe again."

"Raven, I knew you would come" Eleca ran forward into his arms.

"Of course, how did you escape the prison?" he answered rubbing his forehead with hers.

"That was all help from Envar, I'm so glad you're safe."

"As am I."

"Look, the sky is clear, the shadow is lifting" Maxhe smiled.

"But not the weight, Malma and Lintu are gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring them back" Racma cried softly and Maxhe comforted her "if there was anything I could do young one, I would do it. Both were noble and worthy champions, and they have lived up to their symbols; the cloud and the moon."

Racma nodded "I understand, though I shall miss them both dearly."

"Come, let us leave this forsaken place as it brings us nothing but painful memories, we shall go to warrior's gate, and those wanting to leave may go with pride."

They all transformed and began the long journey back to the porthole, Erina had left without notice and went back to her home feeling heartbroken and guilty, the journey was long but Raven flew happily with Eleca under his wing.

They reached the gate and they stood by their symbols.

"The battle is over, who is staying here in Alaunus with me?" Raven asked.

Racma and Kieta stepped forward "we are, Lintu and Malma are lost in the memories of this island, it would be a dishonour to forget them by going home" Kieta smiled.

"Also, I couldn't face going home without Malma" Racma stepped away from the glow of the porthole.

"As you wish. For the others, I thank you graciously for answering my call, I couldn't have defeated Nevar without you. You are now free to enter the porthole and leave the island, may the luck of the Raven's eye be with you, you leave with honour."

Maxhe smiled and picked up his wave standard and stood in front of the porthole "thanks for calling me and I hope your island stays uninvaded, congratulations to you and Eleca."

"Thank you Maxhe."

Eleca hugged Maxhe goodbye then he went through the porthole.

"Well, we're off" Kieta collected his belongings.

"Where are you going to go?" Eleca asked.

"To another island, we're not needed on Alaunus anymore" Kieta smiled with Racma.

"I hope we see each other again soon" Eleca said tearfully and her two friends took off, Raven took her hand in his "it looks like we have the island to ourselves."

"A free island, no more demons."

"Or Nevar."

"Come Eleca, we'll go back to my home."

"Our home" Eleca said softly and they transformed.

Eleca's sun symbol on her stand faded along with Kieta and Racma's, then the porthole closed. The two love birds returned to the house and Eleca made herself comfortable by the fire, Raven joined her.

"I thought you may have missed this" he indicated to the guitar in his hands.

"You guessed correctly" she smiled as he sat on the stool behind her.

Raven began to play and Eleca rested her head against his legs watching the flames dance up into the tree whilst the melody filled her mind with powerful memories and magical stories about the island.

Eleca sighed "I love you Raven."

"As do I."

Eleca turned her head and raised herself to his level, then they kissed finally realising they could be together.


End file.
